Zombies at the speed of light
by The Telekinetic Ninja
Summary: What happens when Peter Griffin throws up on tails new machine zombies. new chapter
1. How it all began part 1

**Zombies At The Speed of Light**

**A Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfic **

**Warning:** **Do not read this story if you get grossed out by zombies eating human flesh. The story you are about to read is a M rated horror fanfic. None of the charactersare owned by me except for The Telekinetic Ninja**

Everything was normal in the city of Station Square _until _Peter Griffin came to Station Square and threw up on Tails new machine. Let me tell you how this came to be.

One Day Ago

Peter: "Hey Lois"

Lois: "Yes Peter?" She said in a sexy voice

Peter: I got tickets to a Station called Square

Peter: What the (bleep)  
All of a sudden, Peter became a 12 foot giant just waiting to kill someone

Peter: I'm going to Quagmiresssssssssss........... (He is very angry)

A ninja with a cape rushes to the scene

Peter: Who are you?

The Telekinetic Ninja: That's none of your business

Peter:Oh Really?!

The Telekinetic Ninja: I've dealt with people like you

The Telekinetic Ninja: Telekinetic push

Peter falls to the ground and reverts back to his normal self

The Griffin family: Who are you?

Lois: Why, why did you had to trip Peter for?

The Telekinetic Ninja:Because he is stupid.

Stewie: I agree with you  
The tickets fall and they land on Brian.

Brian: These tickets say that our Family has won five free tickets to Station Square

The Telekinetic Ninja:Station Square is a city with heroes from Mobius like Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose

Meg: Amy Rose is my role model

Chris: Sonic is cool

Suddenly a portal began to open

Lois: I hope that this portal leads us to S.S and not shinobi  
FLASHBACK

Hotsuma: That's the last of the ninja dogs

Peter: Help us these ninjas taste nasty

Lois: These ninjas are fake  
Lois ripped off the talisman from the ninja  
Lois:ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
The ninja has 80 worms in his eyes  
meg begins to vomit  
Hotsuma speed dashes only to trip on megs vomit  
The ninjas stab hotsuma to death  
One ninja begins to cut off one of hotsuma's legs. Then the dogs ripped up his intestines  
then the ninjas ripped off all of his organs.

This is the end of the first chapter. Review, Review, REVIEW. all the other chapters will be about SONIC THE HEDGEHOG


	2. the fight

**_Zombies at the speed of light_**

The telekinetic ninja: Enough of this

The telekinetic ninja goes into his pocket to get a shiny Jade chaos emerald. After he did that, he used the teleportation power known as chaos control to go to station square.

All of a sudden, Peter's eyes began to turn green because of the Jade colored emerald. After the Griffin family saw the Chaos emerald, they began to follow the ninja. When the ninja landed in station square he saw one of his friends, that friend was none other than Tails Prower. He was in a Mansion filled with lots of gadgets. The mansion matched his color, Orange and white. When Tails saw the ninja,he flew to him.

The telekinetic ninja: Hello Tails, how's that reviving machine going?

Tails: It's going excellent

The telekinetic ninja: Where's Rouge?

Tails: She's fighting against Julie-su

On Angel Island, There was a huge fight between Rouge the Bat and a Pink edchina. The battle was so intense that pieces of clothing began to tear. When the fight was finished, both females were brused, had lots of blood on them, also, they were fighting for knuckles. They loved him so much, that they would fight to the death. Rouge won the fight and gained his love. The other girl was so mad, she accidently punched Knuckles into a pit of spikes

Rouge: You knocked my man into a pit of spikes you idiot!

Julie Su: I'm so sorry, she begins to break down because she had lost her husband to a stupid bat  
(sobs)

The Telekinetic Ninja: Tragic!

Tails: I know right?

Tails: He was buried in front of the master emerald

The Telekinetic Ninja: What happened to sonic, amy, silver, and the chao?

Tails: Sonic is looking for silver because he caught Amy french kissing Silver

In Amy Rose's House

Amy: oh silver you're better than sonic

Silver: Amy, I love you ,Unlike sonic who's racing against shadow "all" the time!

Amy: Silver: who cares? Lets make out in sonic's room

Amy begins to put her tounge into silver's mouth

Sonic runs to Amy's house to give her a new computer with sonic's image on the desktop and a note saying that "amy rose, lets start a relationship together. You're the most attractive girl I've ever seen. please be my girlfriend love, sonic. As soon as sonic goes to his room, he finds a shocking surprize. he hears lotsof moaning coming from his room. He opens the door to find Amy making out with his best friend

Sonic: What the Hell are you doing with my Girlfriend silver

Silver: I'm making out with her Blue cheese!

Amy: Sonic, you're back! He was trying to rape me (in a sad voice)

Sonic: here Amy, you can have This note.

Amy: Thank You (in a happy voice)

Sonic then proceeds to hit silver with a baseball bat he got from tails  
Swing! Swat! Boom!

Silver ran out of Amy's house and sonic proceeds to chase him

Three weeks later, Amy cheated on Sonic Again With Scourge

The Telekinetic Ninja: and of the chao?

In Big's Apartment

Chao: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee( they're on swings)

Big: Chao Remind me of my cousin blaze

Tails: watch out

To find out what will happen to the ninja, Wait for the third chapter. People. Please read and review

Tails: until next time folks


	3. Alexander, Betrayed by the Griffins

**_Zombies At The Speed Of light CH3_**

**_The Griffins Betray the ninja._**

To the conversation:

The Telekinetic Ninja: What a bad day for you Tails (While rubbing his cape)

Tails: and why do you say that?

The Telekinetic Ninja: Well because most of your friends are...

Tails Then saw something on the top of his mansion.

Tails: I've got to check this out.

Tails then began to fly by using his tails like a propeller

Tails:They better not destroy my mansion like what happened to my workshop.

Flashback to Three Years ago (Tails Workshop) on a sunny day

Tails: what a nice day, and with no villians around, I can finally work on the Tornado 2.

Tails then walked to his workshop to only find it in ruins.

Tails then fell to his knees

Tails: !

All of a sudden, a boy dressed in ninja attire stood up fron the ruins.

Tails: who are you?

Ninja: Most people call me the Telekinetic Ninja, But you can call me Alexander.

End Of flashback

Tails: But he does keeps me company though

To the griffins

Peter: look at the size of those emeralds. Just imagine if we get that emerald,

Lois: We could be richer than the Nyc Jets.

Stewie:Hmm, it seems that They want the emerald too. Blast it

Brian: Im out of this. if you need me, I'll be in the hotel across the street

Brian then walked away from the family

Stewie then noticed a lot of Bizzare shurikens lying beside him.

Stewie: What a bizzare shape for a shuriken

Meg then picked the shurikens

Meg: I've got to get these knives so that stewie doesn't get hurt

Stewie:Blast It

Twelve Hours later

Alexander takes out his Akusaiga to only be paralyzed by one of his own shurikens.

Alexander(Paralyzed): Whoever did this to me will pay_, With Their Lives._

Peter: Well it seems that the mighty has fallen.

Lois: Peter, since when did you start reading Shakesphere

Peter: Since yesterday

Lois then became shocked.

Peter: Meg, Chris, Steal the emeralds from him

Chris/Meg: Yes dad

The teenagers then stole all of his emeralds along with his Akusaiga.

Chris/Meg: dad, we got them.

The ugly teens then gave Peter the objects

Peter: We're going to be rich, _Very rich._

Peter then accidently dropped the sword which in turn opened a portal to Earth

The griffin family then tossed the boy into the portal.

_**Next chapter is where the bloodshed begins**_


End file.
